


【羿往情深】猎物II

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 算是之前猎物的后续斯托克-爱豆5 x 爱豆2微 前炮友-爱豆7 x 爱豆2含52🚘震 微绳子&道具playBGM-「Animal」in minor By Chase Holfeder-伪伪伪现背OOC真人无关上升不可-





	【羿往情深】猎物II

——————————  
他的利齿陷入他的胸口  
咬下心头  
一磅肉  
——————————

出道了也没那么方便  
嘉羿翻着微博想  
屏幕上  
荧光绿的旁边挨着黑色外套  
两个黑口罩的脑袋凑在一起  
评论区一片热意

虽说之前是抓到了新猎物  
狠狠地玩了玩  
但因为工作安排  
一直都没能尽兴  
特别是最近这只小考拉还学会躲了  
干什么都拽着姚明明一起

【啧】

嘉羿把手机放回兜里  
按了按帽檐  
白色的鸭舌帽撒下阴影  
遮了大半张脸

他默默的走在李振宁身后  
一米的距离  
前方的小考拉缩在白色卫衣里  
柔软得笑着  
手藏在宽大的卫衣袖口里  
只露出一小截指尖

嘉羿有些烦躁  
揪着领口歪了歪头  
把袖口撸至肘上  
手暗自绷紧了力道  
青色的静脉充血  
在手臂蔓延出蜿蜒的线条

快要出机场的时候人潮涌动  
走在前面的荧光绿卫衣被拉扯到变形  
白色卫衣里伸出的指尖紧拽着那一点衣角不放  
又在转弯的时候凑去耳边  
不知道说了什么  
两个人对视而笑

【旧情复燃了？】

嘉羿摩挲着手机冰凉的镜头  
几不可闻的低声哼笑  
脆弱的外壳发出不堪重负的咯吱声

-  
“老夏，老夏，学一个，学一个！”  
休息室里此起彼伏的起着哄  
吵吵嚷嚷

姚明明的镜头里  
夏瀚宇夸张的表演起来  
嘉羿站在姚明明身后  
举着手机对着那个方向  
满屏的却不是表演者的模样

手机屏幕认真收录着李振宁的表情  
李振宁松着白色衬衣的领口  
袖口挽了两折翻在小臂中间  
慵懒地翘腿靠在桌边  
举着手机专心致志的拍着  
他或许根本没意识到自己的表情  
那嘴角抑制不住的上扬  
眼里闪烁着顽皮又温柔的光

“  
为你弹奏萧邦的夜曲   
纪念我死去的爱情  
而我为你隐姓埋名   
在月光下弹琴  
对你心跳的感应   
还是如此温热亲近  
怀念你那鲜红的唇印…  
”

嘉羿想起  
他曾经听到过这首歌  
隐约从楼对面飘来  
那时他的镜头里  
李振宁正趴在夏瀚宇肩头  
也是这样笑着

【他从没对我这么笑过】

嘉羿只见过他泫然欲泣的脸  
恐惧掺杂着倔强的反抗  
在他的命令下摆出的高傲嘲讽  
和沉浸在欲望中的脆弱与迷惘

不过也是这样才对  
是被困在陷阱里的  
猎物该有的表情  
不是吗？

“嘉羿…嘉羿？”  
管栎推了推嘉羿  
“你摄影不是专业的吗？帮我和深深拍个视频”  
嘉羿平稳地举着手机  
镜头背后  
李振宁食指暧昧地滑过下唇  
空气的分子自轻启的双唇间流过  
是他最爱的色欲模样

【是觉得有其他人在我不能拿他怎样么？】  
嘉羿看着李振宁穿上红色的外套  
丰润的红唇与外套颜色一般鲜艳  
他递出手机  
垂首  
盯着自己同样艳丽的袖口

-  
嘉羿在车里坐定  
理了理口罩  
静静等待着

被簇拥着的人迅速跑下台阶  
钻进车里  
抬头看到他  
动作微微一顿  
奈何队友在身后等着上车  
他无措的左看右看  
似乎想找个让座的空间  
但车厢还是太过狭小  
嘉羿又刻意坐在过道正中  
堵住了可能的去路  
李振宁只得把一条腿卡进嘉羿腿前与座椅的间隙  
头抵着车顶  
小心翼翼地避免触碰

副驾驶上车和关门的动作带得车身一阵晃动  
李振宁别扭的姿势无法着力  
一下跌坐到嘉羿身上  
右臀压在嘉羿两腿之间  
右手撑着嘉羿前胸  
他向反方向撇着头  
尴尬得想要赶紧起身  
才抬起几公分就被大力按在了右腿上  
重新跌了回去  
他下意识抓住那只手的手腕想要掰开  
却又突然回过神来

皮肤相接触的窗口  
不足五厘米的热度  
尖锐的刺痛蔓延  
分隔许久  
不敢触碰的重逢  
再无法隐藏的恐惧  
拽着指尖震动

“你就坐我旁边”  
嘉羿望着窗外  
手上警告似的揉了揉李振宁的腿根  
才放开手

李振宁本想坐到前排  
闻言也只好坐到嘉羿身旁  
靠进后排座位的角落  
收腿尽量离嘉羿远一些

“诶，你们怎么都坐后排去了？”  
管栎上车疑惑地看了一眼  
却也没太在意  
靠在座椅上  
随着汽车的开动开始闭目养神

李振宁实在是太累了  
随着汽车的摇晃也很快昏沉欲睡  
一个突然地颠簸  
他的头磕在车窗上  
迷糊间感到身下传来一阵热议  
揉着眼睛低下头  
黑色牛仔裤的扣子和拉链已经被全部拉开  
性器正隔着薄薄的布料被人反复揉搓  
随着他的清醒也逐渐苏醒

他惊恐的看向身旁  
嘉羿右手撑着下巴望向窗外  
街灯一瞬照亮了嘉羿藏在黑暗中的脸  
只是面无表情的冷漠  
左手却伸在他身下  
用力的摩擦按压

他慌忙着拨开嘉羿的手  
看见前座的管栎正在熟睡  
才松了口气试图拉起拉链  
被唤起的欲望却没那么快平静  
嘉羿的左手又坚持不懈得缠了上来

一起伸过来的还有一只右手和一只手机  
手机屏幕上  
黑白交缠的身影  
熟悉得触目惊醒

这是警告

李振宁双手无力得垂下  
任由嘉羿的手指探入内裤的边缘  
指纹摩擦着他敏感的龟头  
带走渗出的前液

李振宁配合着侧过身半伏在椅背上  
嘉羿的手指  
凭着指尖蹭到的一点湿润  
在李振宁的后穴已经探进了一个指节

干涩的进入在车上有些难忍  
李振宁咬着自己的右手  
用尽全力的放轻呼吸  
生怕出声会吵醒其他人

嘉羿吐了些口水在手上  
借着唾液的帮助很快又加进了两根手指  
三指并在一起进出着探索  
碰到肠壁上某一点的时候他听到了一声轻哼  
那声轻哼还没发出就被扼杀在了喉间

嘉羿向李振宁的方向挪了挪  
皮革和牛仔的摩擦沙沙作响  
接着是金属拉链被拉开的声音  
无机质又冰凉  
在车流穿行的呼啸声中  
莫名清晰

嘉羿抽出手指  
在李振宁裤子上随意蹭了两下  
右手从下方探入李振宁双腿之间  
握着大腿内侧向上拉开  
火热的性器顶在入口的边缘  
青筋一下下搏动着

汽车正经过一段修路的路段  
石子敲打在底盘上啪啪作响  
车身上下颠簸着  
嘉羿性器的前端也随着颠簸浅浅进出着  
然后得寸进尺的  
随着括约肌的逐渐松弛越近越深

这种缓慢的进入放在平时或许会让人放松  
可换到满员的车上  
就变成了刻意的折磨

李振宁神经时刻紧绷着  
他的余光不断在队友助理和司机身上徘徊  
生怕有人醒来或是注意到这里的动静  
身后的人却迟迟没有下一步的动作

他握紧拳  
牙齿咬紧手背  
接着跪坐着左腿的力量  
猛地坐了下去  
太过充满的感觉还是出乎了他的意料  
车窗外飘过的霓虹仿佛被水雾笼罩  
看不清了

嘉羿顺势把李振宁拉到自己腿上  
双手摸进宽松T恤的下摆  
一手扶着腰随着冲顶下压  
一手在李振宁的胸腹间游荡

也许是衣料摩挲的声音有些大了  
管栎的头忽然动了动

嘉羿感到李振宁的上身定住  
臀部猛地夹紧  
内里用力收缩着  
紧张到呼吸都停滞

“你们俩别闹了”  
管栎没有睁眼  
只是嘟囔了一句  
又转头靠向另一个方向

嘉羿感到腿上一沉  
李振宁松懈了下来  
整个人摊在他身上  
前端却精神的挺立  
甚至流下了几滴泪

“很兴奋吗？”  
嘉羿用口罩摩擦在李振宁耳侧  
“那你可要藏住了，千万别让司机发现了”  
嘉羿右手牢牢地捂住李振宁的口鼻  
杜绝所有声音传出的可能  
手臂上青筋暴起  
开始了剧烈的顶弄

他们藏在车后无光的角落  
司机的角度也只能看到两个凑得很近的暗影

无声的喘息暧昧纠缠  
李振宁在嘉羿手后的面颊通红  
紧张缺氧的状态让他全身的感知都集中到了身后那点  
他努力坚持着阻挡着快感的爆发  
因为如果任由快感掌控  
释放后的味道就会迅速充满整个车厢  
到时每个人都会知道  
这不算太长的车程里发生过什么

他突然注意到窗外的景色越发熟悉  
是每次回别墅都会路过的地方  
已经很近了  
他紧张地锤着嘉羿的腿  
示意嘉羿赶快放开  
却只遭到了更加猛烈的进攻

眼看着就还有两个转弯  
血色已经从李振宁面上退去  
泪水顺着眼角无声滑落  
被偶尔漏进的路灯点亮

身后的骤然一空  
嘉羿扯过一件外套搭在自己腰间  
把李振宁按在自己腿上  
又抓过另一件外套搭在李振宁腰上

就在这时  
车缓缓停下了

嘉羿拍拍管栎的肩膀  
“到了，回去睡吧”  
管栎揉了揉眼睛  
回头看了一眼他们  
“深深怎么了？”  
“深深有点不舒服，你也知道他从韩国开始就一直状态不是太好”  
“严重么？要不要叫医生啊？”  
管栎有些焦急  
“不用了，深深说他睡一下应该就好了，我在这再陪他睡一会吧”  
管栎看见李振宁皱着眉头双眼紧闭脸上还隐隐有些细汗  
便点了点头  
招呼着工作人员一起进了别墅  
说是把车交给他们让李振宁再休息一会

车门关上的瞬间  
嘉羿伸手拍了拍李振宁外套下光裸的臀瓣  
“起来吧，我们现在有得是时间”

——————————  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
——————————

暗色内饰的车顶在眼前摇晃  
李振宁被抵在狭窄的车座里  
他的后背倾斜着  
脖子被椅背压出难过的折线  
他的大腿和小腿被折叠到一起  
推在身体两侧  
膝盖就快要触碰到车床的边缘

嘉羿跪在车底  
裤子只退下一点  
前方露出粗大的阴茎  
在后穴里捣弄  
他喜欢整根退出  
用龟头在穴周画圈  
再趁着李振宁放松的时刻  
完全顶入

作为经验老到的猎手  
嘉羿深谙训练之道  
只有不断地磋磨  
才能磨去猎物身上的野性  
让他在自己身下臣服

只是可惜训练的机会太少了  
才让这只考拉至今还野性难驯  
上一次调教还是在巡演结束的那天

他很喜欢李振宁那天的造型  
头发全部隆起束在脑后  
眉毛染上了妖艳的深蓝  
那天李振宁全身穿着白色条纹  
衬着蜜色的胸膛  
如同撒了肉桂的卡布奇诺  
动作间臀部紧绷着  
裤子被勒进臀缝  
隐隐透着肉色

不过最让他兴奋地是那天被拒绝的肢体接触  
之前的刻意放纵让猎物自以为有了逃脱的机会  
人前的表演都不肯继续

所以那天晚上  
他把猎物绑了起来  
红色的绳索套在白色西服外面  
繁复缠绕

他绑得很紧  
隔着衣料都把胸膛勒出了鼓鼓的两团  
像是刚开始发育时少女的酥胸  
饱胀而柔软  
他用剪刀割开下身的布料  
把红绳在软绵绵的阴茎底端虚绕了两圈  
打了结  
然后拉着绳索两端在腿根缠绕勒紧  
接着绕过脚踝  
8字反复地交叉  
直到猎物的脚跟与大腿紧紧相贴

他散开了猎物的头发  
微长的黑发在白色床单上铺开  
无法挣扎的猎物依旧挑衅地盯着他  
殊不知浓眉下怒睁的媚眼  
在猎手眼中便是催情的媚药  
只会让自己更加难过

他欣赏了一会自己的作品  
走到一旁  
从行李箱里掏出一样东西  
硅胶制的玩具一端细长一端微微膨胀  
猎物疑惑地看着  
直到细长的硅胶长条被送入马眼

猎物猛烈地挣扎起来  
咽喉里的咒骂被绳子勒在嘴里  
猎物上身抬起又支撑不住地摔进床垫  
他按下开关  
猎物先是不住地翻滚  
不过几分钟便又安静下来  
腰背上弓又落下  
胸膛沉重地起伏  
津液浸湿了口中的绳索  
大腿内侧的肌肤小幅度颤抖着  
阴茎通红着挺立  
底端被红绳勒紧  
顶端露出一截红色的硅胶  
规律地抖动

他打开手机  
找到夏瀚宇曾经唱过的戒烟  
把手机放在猎物耳边  
公放起来

他的猎物听到歌声时难以置信的眼神  
迷失边缘那仅剩的一丝屈辱  
竟让他愉快地笑了出声  
他咬上猎物被勒出的胸乳  
隔着粗糙的布料叼着乳粒在齿间舐咬  
他调大了震动的档位  
伴着副歌  
陷入了柔韧的巢穴

“戒了烟我不习惯”  
“没有你我怎么办…”

车窗外的歌声逐渐靠近  
李振宁拽着嘉羿的上衣  
灰色的攥成一团  
嘉羿扫了一眼窗外  
夏瀚宇戴着耳机摇头晃脑的正要路过

嘉羿顶着李振宁转了个方向  
让他的头不得不枕在车窗上  
让他的眼睛正对着夏瀚宇走来的方向  
腰上加速着发力  
精准地撞击着他的敏感点

李振宁躲藏着  
头发蹭着玻璃沙沙响  
他双手捂住自己的嘴  
哪怕他知道这辆车做了非常严格的遮光处理  
却还是怕自己的响动会引起车外之人的注意

熟悉的人走过他的身后  
薄薄的铁皮之外  
哼着令他再也难忘的曲调  
一无所知

积累的快感在这瞬间达到顶点  
不只是生理上的快感  
更混着悲伤不甘羞耻  
夹紧了体内的入侵者  
在身前喷发  
沾满了白衣

“他真幸福不是嘛？”  
嘉羿摸着李振宁汗湿的头发  
轻声在他耳边控诉  
“你为他付出了这么多，他却什么都不知道”  
嘉羿拉开李振宁捂在脸上的双手  
环到自己肩上

“所以你又在坚持些什么呢？”  
嘉羿托着李振宁转身坐在椅子上  
手顺着腰侧摸到膝弯  
揉了揉被迫跪在座椅上的膝盖  
“乖，自己动”

李振宁透过车尾的窗户  
看着那人越行越远的身影  
僵硬的上下动了一下  
又僵在原处  
直到那人消失在竹林远处的转角  
才撑起颤抖的双腿  
扭起腰

他起伏的太过激烈  
头顶会不注意的撞到软包的车顶  
发出一两声闷响  
他只是甩甩头  
扶着嘉羿的肩膀  
继续动作着  
如同坏掉的机器  
不断重复着相同的动作

嘉羿靠着椅背  
举着手机  
屏幕上计时数字不停跳动

窗外竹叶纤长的细影在灯下摇摆  
昏暗中隐约的人影喘息着晃动  
微光勾勒出高挺的鼻梁  
散乱的发尖  
夜色渐深

也许是拍到了满意的素材  
嘉羿满意的放下手机  
按住李振宁两侧的胯骨  
快速地挺动  
闷哼夹杂着粗喘  
肉体碰撞的钝响  
伴着车身微不可见的震动  
混入凉夜

嘉羿把李振宁沾满了精液白T恤撩起  
覆盖在心口淡不可见的陈旧齿痕上  
狠狠地咬下  
精液随着一声痛呼灌进李振宁体内

红痕沿着牙齿的痕迹扩散  
几天后将会变得青紫  
而后归于棕黄  
在彻底消失之前  
打上新的烙印

——————————  
Oh, Oh  
I want some more  
Oh, Oh  
What are you waiting for…  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
——————————

嘉羿拿着手机在李振宁眼前晃了晃  
“这两天给我安分点，跟夏瀚宇保持好距离”  
嘉羿指尖按上李振宁红肿的下唇  
沿着下颌中线暧昧地掠过

他转身拉开车门  
一跃而出  
昏暗的路灯下  
他侧过脸半仰着头  
睫毛的阴影在面颊拖出长线

他轻声开口

“A la prochaine à Paris”*

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *巴黎见


End file.
